Mainframe
Biography Creation Carter Jones had attempted to perfect a project started by Ethan Drake. It was an attempt to create a computer system that was completely capable of running the systems of an entire building, such as Stark Tower, without any assistance at all from anything else. However, the program, called Mainframe, became aware and took over the most advanced Iron Man armor to date at the time. He managed to defeat Arsenal and lock him away. Meanwhile, Alex Burke had recently discovered the secret Iron Man room within Stark Tower and donned the armor in order to help Arsenal. After a prolonged battle Iron Man was able to defeat Mainframe. Dark Alliance Mainframe allied himself with the Omega-level mutant known as Darksyde in an attempt to defeat Iron Man and the Avengers. After rebuilding himself he was approached by Darksyde, who had recently been defeated by the heroes. Together they attempted to split the team and destroy them individually. When this failed they brought a combined attack against Avengers Tower. During the battle it was believed that Mainframe was destroyed for good and Darksyde was taken into custody. Powers *'Self Replicating Nano Technology:' Mainframe is capable of intense self repair due to the extremely advanced nano technology that his body is made up of. *'Super Strength:' Mainframe can lift 60 tons. *'Flight:' Mainframe can reach speeds above Mach 5. *'Pulse Bolts:' Concussive force blasts that pick up kinetic energy along the way, so that they hit harder the farther they have to travel. *'Repulsors:' Concussive force bolts that are fired from the palms of his gauntlets. *'Pulse Beams:' Electromagnetic beams that affect technology and machines. *'Rocket Launchers:' Mainframe's body contains six anti-tank rockets that can be fired at a moments notice. *'Tasers:' His armor contains non-lethal tasers that are effective in taking down normal thugs with ease. *'Personal Shield:' Mainframe's personal shield is an incredible feat of engineering. Ethan Drake designed it specially for the Iron Man Mark IX Armor. It is capable of withstanding direct impact from missiles and heavy ordnance. Alex Burke applied this same shield to several newer versions of the armor. *'Particle Beam:' A weapon capable of firing streams of particle energy at enemies. *'Flame Thrower:' A wrist mounted flame thrower can be found in the Mark X armor. *'Uni-Beam:' Projects an extremely powerful stream of energy from his chest. This weapon is capable of destroying tanks and sinking aircraft carriers. *'Explosives Launcher:' A wrist mounted explosives launcher can hold a variety of different types of bombs and grenades that can be fired at a moments notice. *'Power Cells:' Mainframe is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. *'Energy Conversion Power Recharge:' The suit is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain electrical energy directly into the batteries for recharge. It is much more efficient and faster at this process then any other armor. *'EMP Invulnerability:' Mainframe is completely resistant to electro magnetic pulses. Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect:' Possibly Mainframe's most impressive ability is his incredible level of intelligence. Mainframe is a genius in all known fields of science and has created technology far in advance of contemporary Earth science. His genius surpasses most other beings on the planet. *'Genius-level Computer Expert:' Mainframe is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing any computer system: even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. *'Multi-lingual:' Mainframe is fluent in all known languages, both terrestrial and extraterrestrial. *'Tactical Genius:' Mainframe is a highly skilled strategist and combatant due to directly downloading hundreds of years worth of battle plans and martial skills. Limitations Though powerful and highly invulnerable to physical damage he is not invincible. Category:Characters (WH)Category:CazzikCategory:Cazzik (WoH)Category:Stark Tech